Digimon Adventure OC
by Nepezi
Summary: Digimon Adventure recreated using my own characters, rated T for language and violence in future chapters, right now it is rather tame
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Adventure OC**

**Chapter One**

_Hey there, my name's Lucas and I'm currently in the Digital World, Digiworld for short, with six other kids. We were sent here from Summer Camp. This awesome guy here is me. _A boy is shown sitting in a tree. He looked to be around sixteen. He had messy, dark brown hair and he was wearing a light, reddish-orange T-shirt and blue jeans. _And these are the other six. First is Natalia. She doesn't talk much. _A girl who looked to be a bit older than Lucas sat against a tree. She had raven-black hair that fell to her upper back and she wore a black tank-top with a pair of dark grey shorts. _Next is Cassie, she's pretty weird, she likes to be ordered around for some reason. _She was about a year younger than Lucas. She had blonde hair that fell to her lower back and she wore a white skirt with black leggings and a black T-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt. But her unique feature was a black collar that she always wore. _Next is Alex, he's shy and kinda timid. _A boy about four years younger than Lucas was shown sitting on the porch of one of the cabins. He had short, sandy blonde hair. He wore a light blue T-shirt under a black hoodie. He also wore light brown cargo shorts. _And Alex's older brother Riley, he spends all day in front of the computer even though he could make most school sport teams. _A boy around Lucas' age is shown in a cabin sitting at a laptop. He wore blue denim shorts and a black and blue T-shirt. His hair was a bluish-black and he wore a dark blue trilby which had spikes at the back as opposed to the regular curve. _And last but not least, Jason and Kristal. Those two are together and no-one will believe you if you claim to see them apart. Which is strange seeing as how she's a tomboy and he's all dark and stuff. _Jason wore a black T-shirt with a grey Offspring logo on the front, over which he wore a black denim jacket. He also wore dark grey jeans. His hair was short and black. Kristal wore black skinny-leg jeans and a black half-shirt. She had light brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. The two were currently making out behind a cabin. _Then something really weird happened._ Lucas put his hand out and caught something falling from the sky.

"Snow? In January?" he asked as he looked at the snowflake in his hand.

Natalia was sitting against three with her eyes closed. She had one leg pulled up close to her body while the other was left out in the sun. She felt something clod on her outstretched leg. Natalia opened an eye and saw a speck of white on her bare skin. She looked up and saw snow falling from the sky. "This can't be good."

_Suddenly a blizzard came out of nowhere._

The blizzard coated everything in snow before simply disappearing.

"Snow ball fight!" Lucas yelled as he ran out into the snow. Cassie and Alex ran out into the snow. Natalia walked out and looked at the snow.

"There has to be an explanation for this." she said. Jason and Kristal stood in the doorway looking at the snow. Kristal then pulled Jason back inside and the two started to make out.

"Please don't do that while I'm here." Riley said as he tapped away at his laptop.

"You can't even see us." Kristal said, seeing as how Riley was facing away from them.

"True, but I can hear your ragged breathing, heavy moaning and the sucking on tongues." Riley said simply. Jason smirked and made a slurping noise. "I'd have to have a much lower intelligence than I do to believe that that was real."

"Party-pooper." Kristal said as she and Jason walked to the door.

"Hey Riley or whatever your name is! Get out here and have some fun!" Lucas called. Riley sighed and closed his laptop before getting up and walking outside. Jason and Kristal went to run inside but Natalia was standing in the doorway.

"No." she said.

"But-" the couple started.

"No." Natalia repeated.

"Look!" Alex said as he pointed at the sky. The group looked up to see various colours flashing across the sky.

"Maybe it's an Aurora." Cassie suggested.

"Highly unlikely." Riley said.

"Maybe it's a portal," Lucas said. "I'll go grab my stuff." he took a step towards the cabin before seven small objects shot down and landed with a crash in front of each child.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked.

"Meteors?" Kristal suggested. The objects started to float out of the ground.

"Mine!" Lucas said as he grabbed the one in front of him. The other six then grabbed theirs.

"What are these?" Alex asked.

"It looks like some kind of media player." Riley said.

"No USB port?" Lucas asked.

"Not all media players need USB ports." Natalia said.

"All mine have them." Lucas said.

"These might connect to the internet." Natalia said.

"Well if you know how they work then why don't you-" Lucas started.

"Oh my god look!" Cassie yelled. The group turned to see a giant wave of water about to land on them.

"Tsunami!" Kristal yelled.

"How? We're nowhere near the ocean!" Riley yelled before they were washed away.

"Help! I'm terrible at swimming!" Lucas cried. Natalia swam over and helped him stay afloat. "Thanks."

"We're not out of the jungle yet!" Natalia said as they started to fall down through a hole that opened in the earth.

"This is gonna hurt!" Lucas yelled before blacking out.

xXx

Lucas awoke to find himself lying on his back on cold, hard earth. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The Digital World." a voice said. Lucas then noticed the furry, little yellow ball on his chest. It smiled him with bright blue eyes.

"Okay, I must have landed on my head." Lucas said.

"You didn't have any bruises on your head." the furry ball said. "So either that isn't where you landed or you have a very thick skull."

"Who do you think you are?" Lucas asked.

"I'm Viximon." the ball said happily.

"Okay Viximon, what exactly is the Digiworld?" Lucas asked as he got up. Viximon hopped off his chest before she started speaking again.

"The Digiworld is short for Digital World." Lucas waited for her to finish before he realised that she was teasing him.

"And what's the Digital World?"

"It's a World that is Digital." Viximon said with a smile. Lucas face-palmed.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Viximon."

"I know you're Viximon."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I want to know what you are."

"And I'm a Viximon."

"Wait, I think I understand, so your name is Viximon, because you are a Viximon."

"Yes." Viximon said.

"Okay, and just what is a Viximon?"

"A Digimon."

"And a Digimon is..."

"A Digital Monster."

"And I'm not going to bother trying to figure out what a Digital Monster is."

"Why not?" Viximon asked.

"Because you're starting to get on my nerves." Lucas said.

"Lucas? Is that you?" a voice asked.

"Cassie?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it's me, and I've got this little thing following me." Cassie said as she emerged from the trees followed by a little creature covered in red scales.

"Hello. I am Gigimon. I see that you've met Viximon." the little creature said.

"Yeah, and I've learnt her name and what two words are short for." Lucas mumbled.

"It's rude to mumble." Viximon said as she nudged Lucas' leg.

"Right, well I'm gonna get a good look around." Lucas said before he started to climb a tree. He reached the top and all he could see was a huge mountain, lots of trees and the ocean. "Well I guess it's obvious that the Digiworld is nowhere near we were."

"What do you see?" Viximon asked as she hopped up to Lucas' side.

"Bit less than what I expected," Lucas said. "Do you know if anything's on the other side of that mountain?"

"I've never been on that side of the island." Viximon said.

"That didn't answer my question." Lucas said.

"There's more trees." Viximon said.

"I'll take that as a no." Lucas said. "Hey what's that?" he asked as he saw a red object flying through the sky.

"A sign that we should hop down and quickly." Viximon said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"A terrible Digimon named Kuwagamon." Viximon said.

"He doesn't look so terrible." Lucas said as he looked at the red object which seemed to be getting bigger.

"Then let's wait til he's closer." Viximon said.

"Is he a bug?" Lucas asked as Kuwagamon started to come into focus.

"Yes." Viximon said.

"You're afraid of bugs?" Lucas chuckled.

"When they're bigger than a small mountain I am." Viximon said. Lucas then saw that Kuwagamon was very big, very dangerous, and very angry.

"Uh oh." Lucas said as Kuwagamon got ever closer at a very fast rate. "Duck!" he yelled as he swung backwards and hung from his branch by his legs. Kuwagamon flew past and took the top of the tree off using just his hands. "Okay, you were right, let's go." Lucas said.

"No way, you've inspired me to be confident." Viximon said as Kuwagamon turned around to come back at the two of them.

"You're insane!" Lucas yelled as Viximon leaped at Kuwagamon. She shot a pink bubble from her mouth. It hit Kuwagamon in the face and he lost control of his flight path. He hit Viximon and she went down. He then crashed into Lucas' tree. Lucas fell down just as Kuwagamon went down into the forest.

Cassie was playing with Gigimon when Lucas crashed into the ground, shortly followed by Viximon. "Are you two okay?" Cassie asked.

"Peachy." Lucas groaned. "Viximon, are you insane?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Viximon said.

"What'd you see?" Cassie asked.

"A giant bug, let's go." Lucas said as he picked Viximon up and started walking. A roar was heard.

"Would that giant bug be Kuwagamon?" Gigimon asked.

"Yes." Lucas said.

"Then follow me." Gigimon said before taking off into the forest.

Lucas and Cassie followed him without hesitation.

"In here." Gigimon said as he stopped at a tree. He jumped into it and went straight through. Cassie hesitated but Lucas just ran straight through. Cassie then jumped in.

"What kind of tree is this?" Cassie asked as she looked at the tall blue cylinder around the four of them.

"It's a tree that keeps you safe from giant bugs who are always angry." Gigimon said. "Now shush, or he'll hear us." After a few seconds a voice was heard.

"He's gone now."

Lucas recognised the voice, pulled out his cellphone and when he jumped out of the tree, he quickly took a picture.

"What are you doing?" Kristal asked.

"Winning." Lucas said.

"Right." Kristal said.

"Boo!" a little furry creature exclaimed as it hopped up on Kristal's shoulder. Instead of being scared, Lucas stroked the creature's blue fur.

"Mine's softer." Lucas said as Viximon jumped into his arms. Viximon blew a raspberry at the creature on Kristal's shoulder.

"Guy, girls, and Lucas, meet Wanyamon." Kristal said.

"Hello." Cassie and Gigimon said.

"What do you mean, guy, girls and Lucas?" Lucas asked.

"She was saying that I'm a girl and Gigimon is a guy." Viximon said.

"That's not what I meant..." Lucas sighed. A little blue creature shaped like a tear-drop hopped between Kristal and Lucas.

"They're popping up everywhere." Cassie commented.

"Moonmon, there you are!" Alex exclaimed as he ran over and picked up the blue creature. Riley then entered the clearing holding a bluish-purple creature that looked rather angry.

"Riley! You're the smart one! How did we get here?" Lucas asked.

"I know as much about our current situation as you do." Riley said.

Lucas sighed, "And what's your Digimon called?"

"I'm Dorimon, and don't you forget it!" the angry creature growled.

"He's pretty hot-headed." Riley said.

"Now we've just got Jason and Natalia to find." Lucas said. Riley and Alex then realised that Kristal was away from Jason.

"Wow..." Alex said.

"It's like seeing an eclipse." Riley added.

"We are not together all the time you know." Kristal said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes you are." the humans said as one.

"Did someone say my name?" Natalia asked as she approached the group.

"Are you wearing a furry belt?" Lucas asked as he pointed at the 'belt' around her waist.

"No, it's Pagumon." Natalia said as she turned around to show that the 'belt' was actually the ears of a furry ball. "For some reason he won't let go of me."

"You're warm and I'm cold." Pagumon said.

"It isn't even that cold." Natalia said.

"Maybe he likes to be near your ass." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. "Not around Alex."

"Riley, you don't need to take care of me any more." Alex said. "I can take care of myself, and even if I can't, I have Moonmon with me now."

"Yeah, I can keep him real safe." Moonmon said happily.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Riley said.

"Hey let's get movin'! I'm practically fallin' asleep here!" Dorimon said.

"Yeah, we need to find Jason." Kristal said. Natalia then noticed that Kristal was apart from Jason.

"Huh..."

"Yes, yes, I've heard it already from those two." Kristal said as she pointed at Alex and Riley.

"This way!" Lucas said as he started to walk in a random direction.

"If you want to meet Kuwagamon again." Viximon said.

"This way!" he said as he started to walk in another direction. He walked through the trees before coming to a clearing. At the other side, Jason was running from a small brown creature that seemed to be wearing a purple jester hat. "Ha! Your boyfriend's afraid of a little..." Lucas trailed off as he saw that Jason wasn't running from the creature, he was running with it, from Kuwagamon.

"Jason!" Kristal cried.

"Digimon! Attack!" Viximon yelled as she along with the other five Digimon jumped at Kuwagamon. They all shot pink bubbles at him. They hit him in the face and he stumbled backwards. The six children caught their Digimon partners as Jason reached them.

"Did you have to taunt the giant bug?" Jason asked, out of breath.

"Yes, I did." the brown creature replied, also out of breath.

"Are you okay Jason?" Kristal asked.

"Yaamon, did you get attacked by a Digimon you were taunting again?" Wanyamon asked.

"Shut up Wanyamon." the brown creature said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said.

"Uh, the bug's getting up again." Alex said.

"Run!" Cassie exclaimed as she and Gigimon took off away from the collapsed bug. The other children and Digimon quickly followed.

The group of fourteen soon came to a cliff. "Not good." Natalia said. Jason walked over to the edge and looked down.

"There's a river down there, let's hope it's deep enough."

"I'm not jumping off a cliff." Kristal said.

"Would you rather be eaten by a giant bug?" Jason asked.

"Speak of the devil." Riley said as Kuwagamon came out of the forest and roared at the group.

"Attack!" Viximon cried but Lucas quickly grabbed her.

"You'll get killed!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We're persistent." Viximon said.

"We can take him!" Yaamon said.

"With all seven of us he ain't got a chance!" Dorimon said.

"Please don't go." Cassie said.

"I'll come back, I swear." Gigimon said.

Pagumon let go of Natalia's waist for the second time. "Great, I let go of you but you won't let go of me." Pagumon sighed as Natalia held him by one of his ears.

"Digimon! Attack!" Wanyamon cried as he hopped out of Kristal's arms.

"I'll protect you." Moonmon said as she escaped Alex's arms. The other five then escaped their partners and charged at Kuwagamon. The devices that all the children had forgotten about started to glow. The Digimon were then engulfed in light.

"Viximon digivolve to..."

"Pagumon digivolve to..."

"Gigimon digivolve to..."

"Wanyamon digivolve to..."

"Moonmon digivolve to..."

"Dorimon digivolve to..."

"Yaamon digivolve to..."

The seven Digimon were then replaced by larger more fearsome warriors.

"Renamon!"

"Black Agumon!"

"Guilmon!"

"Gaomon!"

"Lunamon!"

"Dorumon!"

"Impmon!"

"They're...bigger." Alex said.

"Attack!" The Digimon yelled as they jumped into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon created and threw sharpened leaves at Kuwagamon.

"Pepper Breath!" Black Agumon breathed fire on Kuwagamon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Guilmon shot a fireball at Kuwagamon.

"Wild Echo!" Gaomon roared at Kuwagamon.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon shot a ball of water from her antenna at Kuwagamon.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot a ball of metal from his mouth at Kuwagamon.

"Badda-Boom!" Impmon threw fireballs of darkness at Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon was hit by all seven attacks and thrown backwards into the forest. The Digimon landed on the ground and their human partners ran to embrace them.

"You saved us!" Lucas cried.

"It was nothing." Renamon replied.

"How did you do that?" Natalia asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Black Agumon said.

"You're amazing." Cassie said as she hugged Guilmon.

"I had to protect you." Guilmon replied.

"That was so cool!" Kristal exclaimed.

"Thanks." Gaomon said with a smirk.

"You're bigger and stronger now." Alex said.

"Yes I am, I told you I'd protect you and I will keep that promise." Lunamon said.

"That was amazing, will you allow me to study you?" Riley asked.

"I love to be the centre of attention." Dorumon said with a smirk.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you could take him." Jason said.

"I never lie." Impmon said.

"We might wanna move before he gets back up." Renamon said.

"That's a good idea." Lucas said. "Okay guys we're-" he was cut off by a loud roar. "Oh come on!" he cried as Kuwagamon came crashing out of the forest. Kuwagamon stopped not far past the edge of the forest. He roared and dug his scissor-hands into the ground.

"Is he smart or stupid?" Dorumon asked.

"I'd say he's pretty smart." Riley said as he noticed the crack running along the ground to the edge of the cliff.

"We're dead." Natalia said. Then the ground started to fall to the river below.

"Not again!" Lucas yelled as they fell.

_Disclaimer: If you know Digimon, you know what I don't own_

_(A/N) if you know anything about Digimon, you should know that is a remake of Digimon Adventure (aka, the first series) and a question to the internet, should I keep the same characters and just give them the Adventure 02, Tamers and Frontier plots to deal with or just stick with Adventure? Not Data Squad, that's the only series I don't like, and I have yet to see Xros Wars, though I really want to_


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Adventure OC**

**Chapter Two**

_Hey, it's Lucas again, in case you're just joining us, I'll bring you up to speed on what's happened. Me and the other six kids, Natalia, Riley, Alex, Jason, Kristal and Cassie, were chilling at Summer Camp, but then it started to get chilly when snow started falling. These weird gadgets exploded at our feet and when we picked them up, we were swept away by a giant tidal wave. When we woke up, we met these weird creatures claiming to be our' Digimon' partners. We were attacked by a huge bug that really did not like pesky humans. Luckily our Digimon digivolved and fought off said bug. But then he cornered us on a cliff, and since we wouldn't go down without a fight, he broke the ground and sent us plummeting to the water below._

"Impmon!" Renamon yelled as they fell. "Summon!"

Impmon glanced at Renamon. "Right! Infernal Funnel!" His voice echoed as seven balls of baby blue light flew from his hands and down to the water below.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon echoed as she created leaves and threw them into the balls of energy. The energy balls froze parts of the water into the shape of seven small boats fit for two people each; the leaves created a soft, cushioned floor in the boats. Every child landed in their own boat, along with their respective partners.

"That was pretty quick thinking..." Lucas commented.

"Thanks." Renamon said.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"I'm legendary." Impmon said with a shrug.

"We've got bigger problems! Look!" Riley pointed up at what remained of the cliff; Kuwagamon stood on the edge, and it didn't appear very stable. The ground below the giant bug collapsed, sending him plummeting towards the children and Digimon.

"Paddle!" Guilmon yelled out. All fourteen of them started trying to paddle with their hands, they managed to get out from under Kuwagamon, but there was still the problem of his splash.

"Surf's up!" Lucas yelled before the wave crashed down on them.

The group awoke on the riverbed. "What happened?" Alex asked as he rubbed his head.

"I guess Kuwagamon's splash sent us flying onto the riverbed." Riley said.

"I'll show him flying." Dorumon growled.

"Dorimon..." Riley sighed.

"I'm Dorumon now." Dorumon said. "I digivolved from Dorimon."

"And I digivolved from Viximon, I'm Renamon now." Renamon said.

"I used to be Gigimon but now I'm Guilmon." Guilmon said with a wide grin.

"I was Pagumon, but I am currently Black Agumon." Black Agumon said.

"I digivolved to Lunamon, from Moonmon." Lunamon said happily.

"I'm Impmon, and I digivolved from Yaamon." Impmon said.

"I digivolved from Wanyamon, so now I'm Gaomon." Gaomon said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who votes we keep moving?" Lucas asked. Renamon, Cassie and Guilmon raised their hands. Gaomon and Kristal soon followed. Alex and Lunamon raised their hands soon thereafter. "Majority rules, let's go." He started to walk along the riverbed, the same direction the river was flowing.

"So why are we going this way?" Natalia asked.

"Because I saw the ocean, and rivers tend to flow into oceans." Lucas said.

"And if we find the ocean, we might find a boat to get out of here." Riley concluded.

"Exactly." Lucas said.

"Why can't Impmon just make more ice-boats?" Jason asked.

"They'll melt." Impmon said.

"Impowned." Lucas said. Renamon smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Your terrible pun." Renamon said.

"It's not my fault I'm punny." Lucas said. Renamon smacked him again. Lucas quickly spun around and grabbed her paw.

"Why didn't you grab me before the smack?" Renamon asked.

Lucas was quiet for a moment. "I didn't think of it."

"Stop the catfight and let's keep movin'." Dorumon said. Renamon turned around and strutted over to Dorumon.

"You wanna see a catfight?" Renamon asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I picture her with a sexy school girl outfit." Lucas commented.

"In the name of all that is normal, that is fucked up." Jason said.

"Hey!" Riley punched Jason in the arm. "Not around Alex."

"Riley, you don't need to take care of me any more." Alex said.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Riley said.

"If you two repeat those same three lines every time someone swears, I am going to let loose a string of curses." Natalia said.

"And even if you can hit a girl, you'll be too busy to hit me doing the same thing." Dorumon added.

"Dorumon..." Riley warned.

"What are you gonna do? Smack me on the nose with a newspaper?" Dorumon dared.

"I would if I had one." Riley said.

"Silence human!" Renamon exclaimed. "I'm trying to intimidate your partner."

"Well it's clearly working." Dorumon said sarcastically. Renamon glared at him for a moment before slapping him. Dorumon simply had a blank expression with his mouth hanging slightly ajar. The vixen then spun around and strutted past the whole group. Lucas watched her as she walked past. The majority of the group soon followed her.

"Dude! Stop checking out your Digimon!" Jason said.

"I wasn't!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Dude, I've been checked out a lot, and I know you thought I didn't notice," Kristal started.

"You noticed?" Lucas whined.

"I noticed." Kristal said. "And I know that you were checking her out."

"Hey!" Renamon called from up ahead. "I found a beach!"

"Drop those feelings." Jason said before jogging over to the rest of the group.

"Don't," Kristal said. "Just tell her how you feel. She might like you back." She followed her boyfriend.

"Helpful..." Lucas sighed before joining the group.

"So where's everyone else?" Lucas asked as he reached Renamon.

"Trying the phones." Renamon said.

"Is that a euphemism or..." Lucas asked.

"No, they're literally trying the phones." Renamon pointed to a long line of telephone booths; the closest six were occupied by a child each and their partner. "So far, none have worked."

"Well I have been informed that I have anti-sex fingers." Lucas said proudly.

"And that means..."

"If you have sex fingers, it means you fuck machines up when you touch them." Lucas explained. "Anti-sex fingers means the opposite happens."

"So, you fix machines, by touching them?" Renamon asked.

"Exactly."

"Well they're not exactly broken." Renamon said.

"Are they broken or not?" Lucas asked.

"Just go see for yourself." Renamon said.

Lucas was confused but entered a phone booth anyway. He punched in a few numbers. "You there sis?"

"_At the tone the time will be exactly forty-three hours, and ninety degrees._" the voice replied.

"That doesn't sound right..." Lucas said.

"Told you." Renamon said as she approached.

"And none of the others work?" Lucas hung the phone up.

"Not as far as I know..." Renamon said. "I did hear the others talking about raining ice-cream, numbers from other planets, combustible lemons and other such strange things."

"Weird..."

"And what's even weirder is that one of the phones was ringing when we found them."

"Well maybe it'll be called again." Lucas suggested.

"I guess we could use a rest." Renamon said as she looked around to see Guilmon collapsed on the sand and Cassie at his side, barely staying upright.

"Alright everyone," Lucas called out as he strode out onto the sand. "We're having a break!"

Half the group flopped down on the sand, the rest were too stubborn to admit they were tired.

"So anyone got anything to eat?" Renamon asked. She looked around at everyone to see a large number of shakes of the head.

"I brought some goodies." Alex said, opening his backpack to reveal bags of lollies, blocks of chocolate and packets of chips.

"You're gonna get in trouble." Riley commented as he looked at the sweets in his brother's bag.

"Worth it." Alex said with a smile.

"I have a sandwich..." Lucas said as he held up half of a squished sandwich. "Part of a sandwich at least."

No-one looked to keen on eating it, except Renamon, who tore half off and started happily eating.

"Cheers." Lucas tore into the remaining half.

"I had a bag full of supplies when we came to the Digital World." Cassie said.

"Was any of it food?" Dorumon asked.

"Bit over half." Cassie replied.

"I don't think we'll be able to get back there. We ran through a forest, fell off a cliff, floated down a river, got splashed onto the riverbed and walked for a while before getting here." Natalia said.

"We can do it." Lucas said.

"Of course we can but it'll be fucking difficult." Jason said before Riley punched him in the arm.

"Do not say it." Natalia warned.

"Fine, but the moment you're gone..." Riley said.

"Then I'll still be here." Dorumon said.

"And I'll be able to hit you without worry of someone else joining you who's out of range." Riley replied.

"Sure, whatever you say..." Dorumon sighed.

"Shh..." Renamon shushed Dorumon.

"Don't you-"

"Shh!" Guilmon also shushed him.

"If people don't stop-"

"Shut the hell up." Jason said.

"Can't you hear that?" Gaomon asked.

"Can't I hear what?" Dorumon asked.

"Shut up and you will." Renamon growled. Dorumon snarled but went quiet.

A low rumble could be heard.

"What is that?" Lunamon asked.

"Something big..." Impmon said.

"There!" Kristal exclaimed as a water spout shot up from the ground and destroyed the line of phone-booths.

"It's Shellmon!" Black Agumon yelled.

"What's Shellmon?" Alex exclaimed.

"An angry little bastard, without the little." Dorumon growled.

"So run?" Lucas asked.

"Don't be a pussy." Jason said.

"Run!" Lunamon and Guilmon exclaimed as they ran away from the water spout.

"We don't run." Impmon said as he got in a fighting stance.

"You don't run, you die." Renamon said before grabbing Impmon by the shoulder and throwing him backwards. "I can handle this."

Impmon and Dorumon laughed out loud before quickly shutting their mouths.

"Gaomon?" Renamon said. Gaomon smacked Impmon and Dorumon in the back of the head. "Thank you."

The water spout stopped flowing and the sand started to spin in circles. From the centre of the circle rose a grey cone, covered in spikes, spinning rapidly. It rose until it was the size of a two-storey building. The cone stopped and hit a small pink section facing the group. From the pink section came a large, horrible creature with pink skin and olive green hair that looked like tentacles. It roared at the group.

"Still feeling confident?" Impmon said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah." Renamon said.

"You aren't fighting alone." Guilmon said as he and Black Agumon joined Renamon's side.

"You're tired." Renamon said flatly.

"Not too tired to help a friend." Black Agumon said.

"See I'll admit it. I'm too tired to help." Gaomon said. "And I'm her best friend."

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Tear Shot!" The other three Digimon stared at Lunamon in shock.

"You're going to die!" Dorumon cried out.

Guilmon, Black Agumon and Lunamon's attacks fizzled out before they could hit Shellmon. Gaomon quickly ran over and dragged Lunamon back as Shellmon roared from being hit by the sharpened leaves. The beast roared once more before shooting a powerful blast of water at Guilmon, Renamon and Black Agumon. They were sent flying back into the others but Renamon jumped to her feet almost instantly.

"I told you you were too tired." Renamon said before dashing at Shellmon.

"Need a hand?" Lucas asked.

"If you're feeling energetic." Renamon replied.

"Always am." Lucas said as he ran over to the wrecked phone-booths. Shellmon was about to attack him until Renamon got his attention with another Diamond Storm. She barely dodged another water spray. Lucas picked up a broken telephone and chucked it at Shellmon's head. Shellmon roared in Lucas' face before grabbing him with a strand of his tentacle hair. "Crap!"

"Lucas!" Renamon screamed. Shellmon slammed his massive hand over Renamon, pinning her to the ground. He sprayed water at the group again.

"Now that was just unnecessary!" Riley exclaimed.

"Damn it! He's going to get everyone!" Lucas groaned as his ribs were slowly crushed. "He's going to kill Renamon." He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "I have to do something." He gritted his teeth as he started to wriggle and squirm. "Renamon!" The Digivice in Lucas' pocket started to glow.

"Renamon! Digivolve to!" Renamon exclaimed as she too started to glow. "Kyubimon!" The vixen was replaced by a larger fox with nine tails, the tips of which were coated in blue fire. She also had a larger mane, with what appeared to be some sort of bow on it, ending in a pair of bells. She stood on all four legs, and her paws were also coated in blue flames. On all fours, she was almost as tall as Lucas.

Shellmon was put off his balance by the sudden shift in size of his captive.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon was engulfed in a ball of blue flame. From the flames emerged a dragon made of blue flames. This dragon struck Shellmon's chest, knocking him full off balance.

Shellmon accidentally released Lucas who landed hard on the sand. The monster from the sea righted himself and roared at Kyubimon, who had dispersed the ball of blue fire. "Dragon Wheel!" She summoned another dragon of blue flames which flew towards Shellmon.

Shellmon sprayed another torrent of water at the dragon. The two attacks cancelled each other out. Kyubimon dashed towards Shellmon and leaped towards his face. Shellmon lowered his head to fire another water shot.

"Kyubimon!" Lucas cried out. But instead of dodging, Kyubimon covered herself in blue flames and took the blast dead on. When Shellmon paused, Kyubimon threw a dragon at his face. She landed back on the ground and the flames on her tails started to glow.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The flames gained faces and flew at Shellmon. The struck his chest and exploded in a brilliant blue light. Shellmon was stopped from flying into the air by a cage of blue flames that formed during the explosion. The bars stopped him from being able to strike at Kyubimon. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon started to glow brighter than ever before firing a dragon almost as large as Shellmon at him. The cage disappeared just before impact, which allowed Shellmon to be sent rocketing into the sky. Kyubimon degenerated to Renamon just as Shellmon landed in the water very far away. Within moments, Renamon had collapsed.

"Renamon!" Lucas was by her side just as quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Renamon said with a weak smile. "Bit hungry though..."

Lucas caught her in a bone-crushing hug.. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Jeez you're starting to sound like a woman." Renamon said with a small laugh.

Lucas was about to say something but Jason interrupted him. "Nice job Renamon. He ain't coming back any time soon."

"We should still leave promptly." Riley said.

"No-one has the energy to leave." Natalia said, motioning to the rest of the group who were lying on the sand, barely moving.

"We don't have any choice." Riley retorted.

"I agree with the brainiac." Jason said.

"We can continue down the beach." Lucas said.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"I'm also against that idea." Riley added.

"If we keep going, we might find another river, and most rivers come from lakes right?" Lucas asked.

"And if we stay along the beach we can fish for food." Jason added.

"So why don't we go the way we came?" Natalia asked.

"Kuwagamon." Lucas said.

"I suppose it could work." Riley decided.

"What about Shellmon?" Natalia asked.

"He probably thinks we've decided to head inland, and even if he hasn't, we can still camp off the beach." Lucas said.

"So as long as we find fish and avoid Shellmon, we should be able to survive for a while." Riley concluded.

"So should we get moving now?" Jason asked.

Lucas looked down at the vixen sleeping in his arms, she must have fallen asleep during the conversation. He found her so beautiful when she slept. "Not yet, we'll move inland and camp out for the night."

"You might have some trouble convincing Kristal." Jason said.

"Really?" Lucas, Natalia and Riley asked in united disbelief.

"What? She's a girl."

"She acts like a tomboy." Riley said.

"Just for the public." Jason replied.

Lucas then realised that Kristal had told him to open up to Renamon simply because she was a hopeless romantic. "So we're probably not going to stay outside for the night then."

"Doubt it." Jason said.

"Well, let's get going. Maybe we can convince her." Lucas gently roused Renamon from her sleep.

"Are we leaving?" Renamon yawned.

"Hopefully not." Lucas said. He helped Renamon to her feet and over to the group.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Kristal was too tired to argue. "So who can fish?" Riley asked.<p>

"I can." Cassie spoke up. The group gave her a disbelieving stare. "I wanted something to do so I went with my father and brother on a fishing trip, I had a natural talent."

"I've always wanted to try fishing." Alex said.

"So you two can fish, and Riley if he doesn't trust Cassie to take care of his brother." Lucas said.

"Me and Jason can get some stuff to make a shelter."

"I'll help you guys." Gaomon said. "Kristal's too tired to do anything." He pointed at his partner who was barely staying awake..

"And me and Nat can get a fire started." Black Agumon said.

"Alright, everyone knows what they're doing right?" Everyone nodded. "Break!" Lucas and Jason left into the forest with their partners and Gaomon. Cassie, Guilmon, Alex, Lunamon, Riley and Dorumon headed down to the water. Natalia and Black Agumon stayed near the edge of the forest, collecting sticks for a fire.

"So what do you think is going on with Lucas and Renamon?" Black Agumon asked.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"Don't you reckon how Lucas hugged Renamon seemed a bit more than friendly?"

"You're imagining things." Natalia stated.

"Oh, I get it, you're into him." Black Agumon teased.

"I am fucking well not." Natalia growled as she dropped her sticks and grabbed Black Agumon by the throat.

"Alright, you're not." He choked. Natalia let go. "I was just kidding."

"Just drop it." Natalia said as she bent over to pick up her sticks.

"Nice-" Natalia shot him a glare that shut the Digimon up.

* * *

><p>"So..." Dorumon said as he sat in the shallow water next to Guilmon and Lunamon. Their humans were using makeshift fishing rods to try and catch some dinner. "Oh for the love of crap I can't talk to you two." Guilmon and Lunamon stared at him. "You're too innocent, see Renamon understands me, that's why she doesn't like me, but you two? God!" They stopped staring at him. Dorumon groaned in annoyance.<p>

"Hey Cassandra?" Riley asked.

Cassie flinched at the use of her real name but didn't say anything. "Yeah?"

"Why do you wear that collar?" He asked.

"Would you mind if I refused to tell you?"

"I would remain curious but I wouldn't blame you, seeing as how there must be a reason for not telling me." Riley replied.

"Then I refuse to tell you." Cassie said, she didn't like keeping secrets from her friends but they wouldn't understand why she does what she does.

Alex was not paying attention to their conversation. "I caught one!" he exclaimed in joy as he reeled in a fish.

"Impressive. Especially for a first-timer." Cassie commented.

* * *

><p>Impmon froze the base of a branch before Gaomon shattered it with a punch and pulled the branch down. He passed it to Lucas who already had a bunch of branches in his arms. Impmon froze two more and Gaomon broke them down before giving them to Jason and Renamon. Lucas, Jason and Renamon headed back to the camp-site to drop off the branches. It took them a few minutes to reach Natalia, Black Agumon and Kristal.<p>

"You guys can handle the rest of them." Renamon said. "My legs are hurting and Kristal looks like she's about to collapse, might as well fall on a bed of leaves."

"You ladies can even get started on the shelter if you're so sleepy." Jason said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black Agumon asked, trying to be threatening, but he was too tired.

"Bye." Lucas said as he and Jason walked back into the forest.

As soon as the others were out of earshot, Jason spoke up. "Lucas, did you tell Renamon you were hot for her?"

"What? No, you told me not to." Lucas said.

"But someone told you to didn't they? I know you were going to, on the beach. Was it Kristal?"

"Alright fine, yes I was going to, and yes Kristal did tell me to. Because she's a hopeless romantic. And she has better advice than you." Lucas said.

"You're in love with Renamon?" A voice asked. Lucas and Jason looked ahead to see Gaomon approaching, holding his head.

"No..." Lucas said.

"I heard your conversation." Gaomon dead-panned.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, trying to change the subject.

"A particularly heavy branch fell on my head." Gaomon said. "And don't try to change the subject."

"Alright fine, I do, but if you tell anyone, I will end you." Lucas threatened.

"Digimon can't actually die." Gaomon pointed out.

"Then I will cause you serious amounts of pain." Lucas said.

"My snout is sealed." Gaomon replied.

"So where's Impmon?" Jason asked.

"He's waiting up ahead with the last of the branches." Gaomon said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have my head checked out by your love interests." He brushed past the humans and continued to the camp.

"He seems trustworthy." Jason said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Lucas groaned. "The less people who know the better."

"Well it's only you, me, Kristal, Gaomon and Impmon." Jason said, counting off the people on his fingers.

"You told Impmon?" Lucas groaned.

"No, he's eavesdropping." Jason replied.

"I'm an imp, what'd you expect?" Impmon asked as he walked out from behind a tree. "Now come get the branches, lover boys."

Lucas groaned in exasperation as he continued walking. Jason chuckled as he followed.

_Disclaimer: did I say I wasn't going to do this again? Ah well, now I won't do it again_

_(A/N) alright, is it different enough from the original yet? The kind of leader is in love with his Digimon, two members of the group are together, another member is interested in the kind of leader and yet another member is keeping secrets, also no food, so, yeah, stakes are higher, they also have to take a different path to the same place_

_P.S. Has anyone else noticed the lack of consistency with the size of File Island, in the first episode, Tai can see most of the island from the top of a tree, then when they're walking through the Desert of Random Telephone Poles, they see a huge plain, a giant mountain and a mini village over the same size area File Island originally seemed to be, they also don't seem to be going anywhere particularly fast, as they reach Infinity Mountain in about six episodes from about halfway between Infinity Mountain and the beach, one episode of which is spent going to the ocean's edge, so can someone please tell me roughly how big File Island is?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Renamon?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?" Renamon replied, turning her head to face him.

"I've been thinking," Riley said,

"Do you ever stop that?" Renamon cut in.

"Rarely," Riley said, "Yesterday, you Digivolved to Kyubimon."

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked.

"Quite." Riley replied. "Why don't you stay as Kyubimon?"

"I don't have the energy." Renamon shrugged, looking back to the ocean.

"Then how did you Digivolve to Renamon from Viximon," Riley asked, "And stay that way?"

"Most of the energy it took to Digivolve to the Rookie stage came from _our_ reserves." Dorumon stated.

"What do you mean _your_ reserves?" Riley asked.

"In the simplest terms," Renamon said, "We borrow your energy to boost our own."

"That could have been simpler." Dorumon pointed out.

"Of course _you_ could make it simpler." Renamon teased.

"I will push you off that cliff." Dorumon warned.

Renamon looked down at the water far below. "I could use a bath."

"Why do you think I offered?" Dorumon smirked.

"Can it Dorumon," Black Agumon sighed, "We all know you'll tackle her into the mud."

"Why do you say that?" Natalia asked.

"Because Dorumon has dreams of getting dirty with Renamon." Black Agumon smirked at Dorumon and Renamon.

"I think you're confusing me with yourself." Dorumon growled.

"And you're confusing me with Dorumon." Renamon smiled.

"Will you three just shut the hell up!" Impmon yelled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jason commented.

Renamon thought for a moment. "So is the Q and A done?"

"With Riley, Q and A is never done." Lucas stated.

"How do you access our energy?" Riley asked.

"These things." Renamon reached over to Lucas and stuck her paw into his pocket. The two blushed and Renamon quickly pulled her paw back. "The-the Digivices..."

"I don't understand any of what just happened..." Alex commented.

"Me either..." Guilmon and Lunamon added.

"It's probably better that way." Kristal pointed out.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Gaomon asked.

'_Thank the Sovereign..._' Renamon mentally sighed.

"I don't hear anything." Kristal commented.

"Listen closely." Gaomon told her before the group heard a loud roar.

"Or not so closely." Dorumon commented before a large black and grey dinosaur came crashing out of the forest further down along the cliff.

"Alright, let's go the other way." Jason stated before turning around.

"It's not much better." Impmon pointed out the second dinosaur behind the group.

"Well, we're dead." Lucas sighed.

"Not quite," Natalia said, "Quick, into the forest!" She ran into the forest, followed by the other humans.

"What are those things?" Cassie asked.

"They're Monochromon." Guilmon replied. "They're mostly non-violent Digimon."

"Mostly?" Riley asked.

"They tend to get mad when they're hungry." Guilmon shrugged.

"Then they must be starved!" Lucas pointed out that the Monochromon were about to charge. "Get over here!"

The Digimon quickly hurried into the forest after the children.

"They must be fighting over territory." Natalia commented as the group started to run through the forest.

"What gave you that idea?" Black Agumon asked.

"Well I'm no expert on Digimon or dinosaurs, but most animals that fight amongst themselves are either fighting for territory, food, or a mate." Natalia replied.

"How do you know they didn't wanna eat us?" Alex asked.

"If they wanted to eat us, then they wouldn't be very non-violent would they?" Natalia asked rhetorically.

"The same question but with an extra word I'm sure you can guess." Black Agumon stated.

"Not everyone is as sex-deprived as you." Natalia dead-panned.

"I'm a Digimon, sex-deprived isn't even in my vocabulary." Black Agumon retorted with fake innocence.

"Did anyone else hear a splash just now?" Renamon asked.

"No." The majority of the group replied.

"Oh, okay..." Renamon sighed.

"Can we stop running now? I'm getting tired..." Alex asked.

"What if they're still chasing us?" Lucas asked.

"I doubt they are, so let's just rest a bit." Riley shot back.

"Fine..." Lucas groaned as he started to slow down.

The group came to a halt and some of them sat on the ground, others didn't.

"I'm not sitting down in all this dampness, these are new pants." Kristal scoffed.

"I'll see if I can find any supplies nearby." Gaomon sighed before quickly climbing a tree.

"Tell me if you see a department store." Kristal called up.

"Will do..." Gaomon replied.

"Or a castle for Her Highness." Jason added.

"Are you being a smart ass?" Kristal asked.

"Who me? Not at all." Jason replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"I smell fresh water." Gaomon announced.

"Water?" Lucas asked. "Water means fish!" He ran off followed by the rest of the group except for Kristal.

"Not necessarily..." Gaomon dropped down from the tree before realising most of the group was gone.

"They got excited." Kristal shrugged.

"But I'm the one who knows where it is..." Gaomon sweat-dropped.

"You can't win with Lucas." Kristal shrugged again.

"Let's just catch up to them." Gaomon sighed before running after the group.

"Can't we do it with less running?" Kristal asked as she followed him.

* * *

><p>"How you actually found the lake that I smelled is beyond me..." Gaomon commented as he arrived at the lake-shore.<p>

"Even if you keep clicking 'Random Page' you will eventually find yourself at the page you're searching for." Lucas replied from in the water of the lake.

"Right..." Gaomon sighed before he started to drink from the lake.

"So there isn't a department store nearby?" Kristal asked as she reached the group.

"No, but there's plenty of shade and cover for a good campsite." Lucas replied as he climbed out of the water.

"If I won't sit in the dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Kristal asked.

"Would you rather sleep in the lake?" Lucas shot back as he looked out at the lake. "Hey what's that?"

"It looks," Renamon said, "Like a metal demon on wheels."

"Looks to me like a tram-car." Natalia commented.

"Come on, there's a strip of land leading to it." Lucas started to run along the lake-shore towards the aforementioned strip. The group soon followed.

"Maybe this is our ticket home!" Jason exclaimed.

"In air-conditioned comfort!" Kristal added.

"Or at the least, maybe there's someone inside!" Lucas replied.

"With candy!" Alex added.

"How great would that be?" Lucas asked rhetorically.

"So great!" Alex replied happily.

The group reached the tram and Lucas quickly hopped in. "Well damn, it's empty."

"Totally empty..." Jason commented.

"At least it's comfy." Kristal sighed happily as she dropped onto a seat

"I've been on plenty of trams, and not one of them has been this clean." Natalia thought aloud. "It creeps me out."

"Maybe you subconsciously realised what I just did." Black Agumon commented.

"And what did you just realise?" Natalia sighed.

"Lucas and Alex got really excited about the thought of a stranger with candy." Black Agumon replied.

"Huh..." The group paused to think about this.

"Shut up Black Agumon." Renamon folded her arms.

"Shut up yourself Fur-face." Black Agumon retorted.

"Scale-butt!"

"Stuffed animal!"

"Hot air balloon!"

"You know I'm trying to lose weight!"

"Keyword trying!"

"You're gonna regret that!" Black Agumon tackled Renamon out of the tram and onto the grass.

"Stop fighting!" Lucas and Natalia yelled in unison. The pair stopped fighting but continued to glare at each other.

"We need to be delegated jobs." Lucas announced.

"Do you even know the meaning of delegate?" Jason asked.

"Do you?" Lucas shot back.

"No, but I doubt you do either." Jason replied.

"In either case, Lucas used it correctly." Riley pointed out.

"Is everyone fine with the same jobs as last night?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't have a job last night." Kristal raised her hand.

"You can help get food then." Lucas replied.

"I have a question." Kristal stated.

"Yes, the brunette in the front." Lucas pointed at her.

"Who died and made you the leader?" Kristal asked.

"My mother." Lucas stated simply.

The group was silent for a moment before: "I'm messing with you, I'm the leader because I was first to take charge."

"I vote," Kristal said, "We make someone else leader."

"And who do you nominate?" Lucas asked.

"Jason."

"Of course... Does he even want to be leader?" Lucas asked.

"Not really." Jason shrugged.

"I vote for Riley." Alex raised his hand.

"I second that motion." Cassie added.

"Thank you for your confidence in me, but Lucas has led us pretty well thus far." Riley shrugged.

"It's been two days!" Kristal pointed out.

"If we can make it a week without any major disasters, then I'm fine with Lucas being the permanent leader." Riley replied.

"What about Natalia?" Kristal asked.

"I'm fine with Lucas being leader." Natalia shrugged.

"Everyone's against me..." Kristal moaned.

"Lucas, I do actually have an issue with my job for this evening." Riley spoke up.

"Yes, the one with the nice hat." Lucas pointed at him.

"I feel my skills would be better harnessed in a field I'm more familiar with." Riley replied.

Lucas stared at him for a moment. "In English."

"I'd prefer to do something I'm good at." Riley rolled his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucas asked.

"Trying to figure out how these Digivices work." Riley held up his Digivice.

"I have no issues with that." Lucas responded. "Everyone, let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Riley, where'd you find this ladder?" Dorumon asked as he climbed up onto the roof of the tram.<p>

"It was in the storage compartment under the tram." Riley replied.

"So what are you doing up here anyway?" Dorumon asked.

"I saw some sparking up here, so I decided to get some of the wiring and see what I could do with the Digivice." Riley replied.

"And what'd you manage?" Dorumon asked.

"Well I had to make sure there was actually an electrical current," Riley said, "So I put a coin on the cables."

"And was there?"

"Well let's just say that if you touch the coin I used, your hair will be standing on edge for a year." Riley replied. He then held up a coin that seemed to be literally sparking with energy.

"Can I touch it?" Dorumon held up a claw to poke the coin.

"If you want to die." Riley quickly moved the coin away.

"How can you touch it then?" Dorumon asked.

"Insulated gloves." Riley held up his hands to show off his gloves.

"So you just wear those all the time?" Dorumon asked.

"Fashionable _and_ practical." Riley replied.

"So you've successfully put a coin on some cables?" Dorumon asked.

"I also upgraded my Digivice with the camera from my cellphone."

"Why'd you do that?" Dorumon asked.

"Well my phone hasn't worked since we came to the Digital World, so it was just taking up space." Riley shrugged.

"And how useful has it proved thus far?" Dorumon asked.

"Not very, but I aim to hook it up to the Digidex I started working on." Riley stated.

"Digidex?"

"An index of all the Digimon we encounter in our travels." Riley explained. "If I manage to hook them up, then I can use the camera on the Digivice to record data on Digimon we see."

"Like their height, weight and a fun fact?" Dorumon asked.

"Don't be silly, that's just pointless and unnecessary, I aim to have a useful gauge of what Digimon can do and how good they are at doing it." Riley explained.

"So, what, you're going to make a visor that scans a Digimon's power level?" Dorumon asked.

"Maybe not a visor, but in essence, yes." Riley replied.

"Hey Riley?" Natalia called from the ground.

"Yeah?" Riley leaned over the side.

"Can you see what's happening over there?" Natalia pointed across the lake at Jason and Kristal who seemed to be having a very intense conversation.

"Looks like they're fighting." Riley commented. "Now it looks like Jason is storming away and Kristal is crying."

"I should go check on her." Natalia thought aloud.

"You might want to hurry, Lucas is in Jason's path." Riley pointed out Lucas carrying a bundle of sticks.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jace! What's up?" Lucas greeted Jason with a wide smile.<p>

Jason simply smacked the sticks out of Lucas' arms as he stormed past.

"Ass." Lucas huffed as he started to pick up the sticks.

"You okay?" Natalia asked as she reached Lucas.

"I'm fine, but something crawled up Jason's ass." Lucas replied. "You know anything about it?"

"Well he and Kristal just had a fight." Natalia explained.

Lucas paused as he realised it was probably his fault. "You should go talk to her..."

"Wow you're so generous..." Natalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm no good with this feelings business." Lucas replied as he stood up with his sticks. "Tell her I'm sorry." He then continued on his way to the firepit that Natalia and Black Agumon had set up.

Natalia shot Lucas an odd look before she walked over to Kristal and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" she asked. Kristal was silent. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kristal quietly shook her head. "Okay, we can just sit here quietly." Natalia put an arm over Kristal's shoulders.

Until sunset, the two girls sat in total silence, Natalia watching everyone else go back and forth between the forest or lake and the tram, Kristal simply staring into the water of the lake.

"Looks like food's ready, you coming?" Kristal remained silent. Natalia sighed before speaking again, "I'll bring you back your dinner." She got up and walked to the group near the tram.

"Hey Nat, where you been?" Black Agumon asked.

"Where's Kristal?" Gaomon asked.

"She's sitting next to the lake." Natalia looked at Jason who stared back with an impassive expression.

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Riley asked.

Everyone looked around and realised the youngest member of the group was missing.

"Sorry I'm late." Alex joined the group with Lunamon.

"We found some weird-looking mushrooms..." Lunamon explained.

"And then the sun was going down." Alex added.

"As well as every other direction..." Lunamon mumbled.

"So once we figured out where we were, we came back here." Alex smiled.

"Did you keep them?" Riley asked.

"Here ya go." Alex handed over a plastic bag of mushrooms. Riley was about to throw them into the fire when Lucas stopped him.

"Riley, what happens when you throw weed into a fire?" Lucas asked rhetorically. "I'll take them off your hands."

Everyone gave Lucas a disbelieving stare.

"I have a friend who can get us a pretty decent profit." Lucas shrugged.

"Are you suggesting we... deal drugs?" Cassie whispered the last two words.

"No, I'm suggesting we give them to someone who does." Lucas replied.

"That's still against the law..." Natalia sighed.

"These mushrooms are from another world, I'm pretty sure they aren't included in the list of illegal drugs." Lucas replied.

"I'm not giving you drugs." Riley stated.

"Would you rather I have possession of them or Alex?" Lucas pointed out. "Besides, I'm the leader, I have to set an example so you know I'm not going to eat them."

"Dealing drugs is still a bad example!" Natalia yelled.

"I'll take them." Black Agumon went to grab the mushrooms.

"We know you will, that's why we're not giving them to you." Impmon laughed before snatching the mushrooms. "I wanna see how much we can get off 'em." Impmon then threw the mushrooms to Lucas.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." Lucas smiled.

"That doesn't inspire confidence..." Dorumon pointed out.

"Does dealing drugs really give the rush of adrenaline I've heard it does?" Renamon asked.

"Dunno, I never thought to ask..." Lucas replied.

"I want to try it!" Renamon smiled.

"Pff... Adrenaline junkies..." Dorumon scoffed.

"Better than being a regular junkie." Renamon hit Dorumon in the head.

"I really hope we get home soon." Natalia sighed.

"Not if it means we'll be dealing drugs..." Riley sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>After having eaten their dinner in silence, Natalia and Kristal continued to sit in silence. "I'm gonna go see what the plan is for the night..." Natalia sighed as she got up. "Wanna come with?"<p>

Kristal remained silent.

"That's what I thought..." Natalia sighed before doing just as she said.

"Quick Renamon! Get onto the roof!" Lucas threw the mushrooms to Renamon who jumped up onto the tram.

"There's still a ladder." Dorumon pointed out.

Renamon looked at the ladder before kicking it down. "Really?"

"We can put it back up." Riley pointed out.

Renamon thought for a moment. "Quick Lucas! Get the ladder!"

"I'm on it!"

"If we could stop obsessing over drugs for a minute," Natalia said as she put her foot on the ladder, "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Sleep?" Lucas suggested.

"Sometimes you're just so dense..." Natalia sighed.

"Hey!"

"Who's going to take first watch?" Natalia asked.

"I will." Everyone turned to see Kristal joining the group.

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked.

"Being sad forever won't solve anything." Kristal glanced at Jason who quickly averted his gaze. "May as well start being useful to the group."

"Quick! While they're distracted!" The group overheard this and turned to see Lucas and Renamon attempting to sneak away. The couple then paused. "I'll take the next watch then!" Lucas announced.

"You can have third watch, I'm taking second." Natalia scoffed at his attempt. After Riley and Dorumon took a step, Renamon quickly got back onto the tram roof.

"I guess I'll take fourth." Riley sighed.

"And I'll finish up the night." Cassie added quietly.

"I propose the rest of us get some sleep on the tram!" Lucas announced.

"After you." Dorumon replied.

"Oh no, I insist, you and Riley have been working so hard today."

"You and Renamon worked twice as hard as anybody." Dorumon growled.

"We were really just trying to keep up with you two." Lucas laughed nervously, his pride was taking a beating being so modest.

"And you did too well at that." Dorumon was getting annoyed.

"We really spent most of the time slacking off getting some rest, but neither of you took a break once, you need your rest more anyway." Lucas refused to give up.

"Just give up! You're not going to win!" Dorumon roared.

"I just did." Lucas smirked.

Dorumon growled. "Metal Cannon!" He shot a metal ball from his mouth.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon quickly used her diamond shards to rip up the metal ball.

"I thought Diamond Storm was leaves?" Lucas commented.

"It changes, most Digimon attacks do." Renamon explained.

"You can continue if you want but I'm going to sleep." Riley sighed before heading into the tram.

"I might just hide the mushrooms..." Renamon thought aloud. "I am the fastest and stealthiest one here after all."

"Good idea, you do that and I'll distract Dorumon." Lucas suggested.

"It's not a distraction if I know what you're really doing..." Dorumon pointed out.

Lucas and Renamon stared at him in silence for a few moments.

"Quick Renamon! Hide the mushrooms!" Renamon took off across the strip of land and into the forest. "In your face." Lucas stuck out his tongue at Dorumon before getting onto the tram.

"Idiots..." Dorumon sighed before also getting on the tram.

A few minutes after everyone else had gotten on the tram, Renamon returned. "Fancy seeing you two here."

Kristal and Gaomon looked up at her. "Where else would we be?" Kristal asked.

"Remember what Centarumon said about your snarky attitude?" Gaomon asked.

"That it would get me into trouble one day..." Renamon sighed.

"And...?"

"That I should drop it..."

"So why haven't you done so?" Gaomon asked.

"Because a life without trouble is boring!" Renamon smiled and stuck out two fingers, making a 'V'.

"Trouble is hardly peaceful..." Gaomon sighed.

"Human history, my dear Gaomon." Renamon chuckled.

"V for victory, Winston Churchill." Kristal commented.

"Good to see another history nut." Renamon smiled.

"This world's history is enough for me." Gaomon sighed.

"And that's why Centarumon even accepted me in the first place." Renamon smiled wide as she poked Gaomon.

"Because of your insatiable curiosity?" Gaomon asked.

"Exactly." Renamon replied.

"But I do want to know something..." Gaomon said, "How do you know history of the human world?"

"I found a Digimon who's been there." Renamon replied happily.

"What? How? When?" Kristal demanded.

"I don't know, has Hitler won yet?" Renamon asked.

"Actually, he lost." Kristal replied.

"Huh, from the picture that was painted for me, it looked like he was gonna win." Renamon commented. "Well how long ago was that?"

"About half a century ago."

"And taking into account the time differences..." Renamon thought for a while. "That would have been about six thousand years ago."

"Six thousand years!?" Kristal sputtered.

"It was a while ago..." Renamon shrugged.

"Six millennia is not a while ago. Six months is a while ago. Six millennia is eras ago." Kristal stated.

"Not for Digimon." Renamon replied.

"The current Digital Era may have started the other day, but the era before this one lasted about fifty thousand years." Gaomon explained.

"Everyone seems so touchy about the Shattering..." Renamon commented.

"That's because it devastated the entire Digital World; fifty thousand years later and we're still suffering the damages, even if we hadn't hatched until afterwards." Gaomon pointed out.

"Whatever, I should get to sleep." Renamon sighed before heading into the tram.

"Wow... Fifty years for us is six thousand for you..." Kristal sighed, trying to take it all in.

"The average Digimon lifespan is about fifty thousand years, we manage the time difference." Gaomon explained.

"Fifty thousand years..." Kristal repeated.

"And that's without any interference, some Digimon don't even make it through a year, others are rumoured to have existed for a hundred and twenty thousand, and yet others are supposed to exist since the creation of the Digital World, the Sovereign for example, but most of the Digimon who have apparently existed as long as our world have other issues up for debate, such as whether they actually exist." Gaomon explained, "Such as the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"This is too much to take in all at once..." Kristal sighed, holding her head.

"You'll get a handle on it in time." Gaomon assured her. "It took me and Renamon years to take it all in, and that was just up until one hundred and fifty thousand years ago, as well as some myths regarding the creation of the Digital World."

"Our worlds are so different..." Kristal sighed. "I could never even dream of knowing _fifty_ thousand years worth of history, for any world."

Gaomon chuckled. "You get used to it."

"I hope not any time soon." Kristal shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Still awake?" Natalia asked as she stepped out of the tram.<p>

"I sure hope so." Kristal replied.

"You sure got over your fight quickly..." Natalia commented.

"I have ways of dealing with emotional problems." Kristal shrugged.

"You don't bottle it up do you?" Natalia asked.

"Not for long anyway." Kristal replied.

"How long is not long?" Natalia asked.

"At most, twenty four hours." Kristal shrugged.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay... or, you _will_ be okay."

"Thanks Nat." Kristal smiled. "By the way, your watch isn't for another ten minutes."

"Figured I'd take over early and let you get some rest." Natalia shrugged.

"Oh, well I was actually thinking of taking a walk."

"Is that how you deal with it?" Natalia asked.

"We'll see." Kristal smirked. "Come on Gaomon." She stood up.

"Wherever you lead, I shall follow." Gaomon replied. "Goodnight Natalia."

"How long are you gonna walk for?" Natalia asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Kristal replied as she started to walk.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" Natalia asked.

"What fun is an adventure without a little mystery?" Kristal laughed.

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "You better come back."

Kristal simply chuckled as she walked along the strip of land with her canine partner at her side.

"She's weird." Natalia hit Black Agumon. "And I mean that in a nice way..."

"Sure..." Natalia sighed sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Black Agumon asked. "I may not be all touchy-feely but I can tell when something's up."

"Nothing..."

"Is it about Lucas and Renamon?" Black Agumon asked.

"No," Natalia said as a blush floated across her cheeks, "Why would you even suggest that?"

"I knew it." Black Agumon smirked victoriously.

"You don't know anything." Natalia hit Black Agumon in the head again.

"Keep up the hits and you'll start telling the truth..." Black Agumon groaned as he rubbed his head.

Natalia simply scoffed.

* * *

><p>"Aww, are you tired?" Black Agumon asked as Natalia splashed some water from the lake on her face.<p>

"No." Natalia huffed indignantly before yawning.

"Get some sleep, I'll finish up the watch." Black Agumon advised.

"No, I can stay awake to finish my job." Natalia yawned again. "I just need to rest my eyes..."

"Well make sure you're sitting down first." Black Agumon chuckled as Natalia stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees.

"Shut up..." Natalia groaned. "Hey, is it just me or is the grass here red?"

Black Agumon looked over and saw the ground Natalia stood on. "Natalia... Move slowly... And get the hell off that."

"Why? What is it?" Natalia asked.

"Well let's just say that if it didn't have a bubble for a brain, it would already be eating you for standing on its tail." Black Agumon warned.

"But it does, right?" Natalia asked uncertainly.

"Just get off it, but move slowly." Black Agumon advised.

"Uh, Black Agumon," Natalia said as she started to lose her balance, "It's moving."

"Jump!" Natalia did so just before the tail slid into the lake.

For a moment there was absolute silence. "Is it too much to hope it just went to sleep?"

There was a loud splash and a fearsome sea serpent rose from the water. It was longer than a bus and almost as wide, with a white underbelly and an aquamarine back with red stripes every few feet along its massive length. The great serpent looked down at Natalia and Black Agumon and the two of them saw its yellow head that looked more like a helmet with fins.

"Black Agumon..." Natalia breathed. "What is that?"

"Seadramon." Black Agumon replied simply.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Natalia asked.

As if on cue, Seadramon roared and returned to the water.

"Please tell me it's gone back to sleep." Natalia sighed, even though she knew the luck they had had so far. Without warning, the small islet the tram was on started to move.

"He's dragging us to the middle of the lake!" Black Agumon pointed out the fact that the strip of land was being left behind.

"We're going to die..." Natalia sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked as he hurried out of the tram, followed by the rest of the group.

"We're going to be eaten by a giant sea snake." Natalia sighed.

"You mean we were camped on Dragon's Eye Lake and we didn't even know it?" Renamon asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Black Agumon replied.

"Where are Kristal and Gaomon?" Impmon asked.

"They went for a walk." Kristal replied.

"Well at least they're still alive..." Renamon sighed. "Come on Lucas, let's fight this Bubble-brain!"

"You got it!" Lucas pulled out his Digivice. "Digivolve!"

Nothing happened.

"Digivolve!" Lucas repeated. "Stupid thing." He shook his Digivice and pressed some buttons to make sure it still worked.

"I think it's my fault, I just can't seem to Digivolve." Renamon sighed sadly.

"No, it must be this thing's fault." Lucas continued to shake the Digivice.

"We don't need it anyway!" Renamon exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lucas put the Digivice back in his pocket. "Digivolve!"

Still nothing happened.

"This would be amusing to watch if we weren't about to be eaten..." Dorumon commented.

"Couldn't agree more." Impmon nodded.

"We stopped..." Riley pointed out. "But where's the snake?"

"Probably about to strike from under the water." Dorumon commented.

"Look there!" Lunamon pointed at some bubbles rising in the lake.

"Get ready to attack, Digimon," Renamon said as she prepared a Diamond Storm, "He's going to surface any second."

Seadramon exploded from the water and was immediately buffeted by the attacks of the six Digimon.

"It didn't do anything!" Alex yelled as Seadramon roared again.

"It did something alright," Impmon said, "It pissed him off!"

The group quickly dived out of the way of the blue beam that came from Seadramon's mouth.

"He's using his Ice Blast!" Guilmon cried.

"One touch and we're frozen fish food!" Lunamon added.

"Everyone back on the bus!" Lucas cried.

"He'll just freeze the bus and we'll eventually starve!" Riley shot back.

"So we have to keep dodging until we're too tired to move any more?" Lucas asked.

"If help doesn't come, then yes."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Gaomon asked as he picked up a rotted piece of wood.<p>

"Looks like a sign..." Kristal commented as she looked over Gaomon's head at it.

"I think it says _Dragon's Eye Lake_." Gaomon read. "Wait... Dragon's Eye Lake? We have to get back to the others!"

"Why?" Kristal asked as Gaomon took off. The pair then heard a roar.

"That." Gaomon stated simply before running faster with Kristal behind him.

"What is it?" Kristal asked.

"Seadramon." Gaomon replied. "A Champion level Digimon that lives in Dragon's Eye Lake, and he doesn't take kindly to visitors."

"Can't Kyubimon beat him?" Kristal asked.

"Probably, but if Renamon is unable to Digivolve for any reason, then they'll need all the help they can get." Gaomon replied.

"Uh, where'd the tram go?" Kristal asked.

"Not just the tram, Seadramon dragged the whole islet to the middle of the lake!" Gaomon pointed in the distance at the writhing figure over the tram.

"We have to save them!" Kristal cried.

"I'm afraid that if they're all the way out there, then there's nothing we can do." Gaomon sighed.

"If Lucas and Renamon can Digivolve so can we!" Kristal dived into the lake and started to swim towards the group.

"Kristal!" Gaomon cried. "Damn, well, I have to protect her, no matter what." He dived in after her.

* * *

><p>"Well guys," Lucas said as Seadramon prepared another Ice Blast, "It's been real wizard knowing you."<p>

"Hey Fish-face!" A voice called.

"Is that...?" Renamon trailed off.

"Kristal..." Jason stated absently.

"You leave my friends alone!" Kristal yelled at Seadramon. Seadramon turned and shot his Ice Blast at her.

"Kristal!" Gaomon jumped in front of his partner before being covered in a bright glow. "Gaomon Digivolve to...!"

"Guess you're not so special any more." Dorumon nudged Renamon, who hit him in the head.

"Gaogamon!" Gaomon was replaced by what appeared to be a giant wolf with the mane of a lion and two red arms ending in claws reaching out of his mane. "You will not harm Kristal! Double Claw!" Gaogamon slashed his two red claws in an X-shape and shot a beam in the same shape through Seadramon's Ice Blast, striking the aquatic Digimon in the face. "Get on." Gaogamon said to Kristal.

"Right." Kristal nodded before climbing onto Gaogamon's back.

"We fight together," Gaogamon said as Seadramon recovered from his Double Claw, "Dash Double Claw!" He flew at Seadramon before striking with another Double Claw at point-blank range.

"Direct hit!" Guilmon cheered.

"Yeah Gaogamon!" Renamon joined in the cheering.

Seadramon fell and made a large splash upon impact with the water.

Gaogamon and Kristal feel through the air and hit the water with a much smaller splash. Upon surfacing, Gaogamon was revealed to have returned to Gaomon. "Come on, Gaomon," Kristal smiled warmly, "Get on." He used what little energy he had left to climb onto Kristal's back before she swam towards the others.

"That was awesome!" Alex exclaimed.

"Almost as awesome as Kyubimon." Lucas added. Renamon looked down at her feet to hide a blush.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Riley asked.

"Like this," Impmon said, "Infernal Funnel!" Seven balls of blue light flew from Impmon's fingertips and landed in the water, creating seven two-person boats made of ice.

"Next stop, Away-from-hereville, population: us!" Lucas announced as he jumped into one of the boats.

"I don't have a ticket." Renamon smiled at her partner's antics.

"I don't have a ticket-machine! Who cares?" Renamon chuckled before jumping into the boat with Lucas.

The other children got in a boat with their partners and they all started to paddle away from the islet.

"Once we all Digivolve," Guilmon said, "There'll be no stopping us!"

"All of you can Digivolve?" Cassie asked.

"I sure hope so." Guilmon shrugged.

"When I Digivolve, I'm gonna be way stronger than all of you." Impmon stated.

"You'll be Lord of the Dark Area before you're stronger than me." Dorumon laughed.

"Don't jinx it Dorumon," Renamon chuckled, "Impmon is impressionable after all."

"You really think I can be Lord of the Dark Area?" Impmon asked.

"You'll be able to have that title when humans and Digimon can cross-breed." Black Agumon laughed.

"What did I just say about jinxing things?" Renamon shook her head.

"But that one might not be so bad," Black Agumon smirked, "Don't you think so Renamon?"

"M-maybe..." Renamon looked away and blushed.

"Will you all be quiet!" Natalia exclaimed exasperatedly. "You're giving me a migraine!"

"You just don't like the subject of the conversation." Black Agumon teased.

"No, that's just a bonus." Natalia sighed before hitting Black Agumon in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas yawned and stretched his arms as he awoke.

"Good morning." Cassie greeted Lucas with a bowl of soup.

"You sure seem happy today." Lucas commented as he accepted the soup, referring to her wide smile.

"I just feel good." Cassie replied.

"Well okay then," Lucas started to slurp the soup before pausing, "You didn't find the mushrooms did you?"

"No!" Cassie replied. "I know they're yours." She bowed her head politely.

"You make it sound like I'm a stoner." Lucas chuckled before returning to his soup.

"Lucas, I upgraded your Digivice." Riley walked over and handed Lucas' Digivice to him.

"I don't remember giving it to you..." Lucas commented.

"I think you were already half-asleep when I asked for it." Riley replied.

"Oh, yeah that'd explain it." Lucas chuckled as he went to put his Digivice in his pocket, but he felt something furry brush against his hand. He looked down to see Renamon curled up next to him.

"Did you try anything?" Riley asked.

Lucas flushed bright red. "No!" He quickly covered his mouth, hoping he didn't wake Renamon up. She stirred a bit but remained blissfully asleep. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering if it was possible." Riley shrugged.

"You're the smart one, why don't you test it out?" Lucas asked.

"Because my partner is male and I'm not homosexual." Riley stated.

Lucas felt a stirring and looked down to see Renamon yawning. "Huh? Who's male?" she asked as she sat up and stretched her arms out.

"Dorumon."

"No he isn't." Renamon replied.

"But... you just said he..." Riley pointed out.

"That's because he's masculine, but he's not a male." Renamon explained.

"I'm confused," Lucas said, "And I doubt I'm the only one." He looked around to see that he, Renamon, Riley and Cassie were the only ones awake, the latter two of which were indeed confused.

"Are you saying Digimon don't have any specific gender?" Cassie asked.

"Exactly," Renamon replied, "If Digimon have any defining sexual features, then they're secondary, like the jugs on an Angewomon or LadyDevimon."

"Jugs...?" Riley sweat-dropped. "Was an example really necessary?"

"I feel it was." Renamon commented. "So what's for..." She glanced up at the sun, "Breakfast?"

"Soup." Cassie handed her a bowl.

"Are there mushrooms in it?" Renamon asked.

"No, she knows they're ours." Lucas replied for Cassie.

Renamon stared at Lucas for a moment. "Her words?"

"Natch." Lucas smiled. Renamon smiled back before she started drinking the soup.

"Did someone just say 'snatch'?" Black Agumon yawned.

"And you claim to not be sex-deprived." Renamon chuckled.

"I meant it as in the verb." Black Agumon retorted unconvincingly.

"You're a pig." Natalia commented.

"Actually, I'm a lizard, and when did you wake up?" Black Agumon asked.

"Around about when Renamon started talking about jugs." Natalia replied.

Cassie handed the two of them a bowl of soup each.

"So were you two up for both of your watches?" Natalia asked.

"I needed time to design and build the Analyser." Riley replied. "By the way, here's your Digivice back."

"Thanks," Natalia accepted the Digivice, "What about you Cass? Why'd you stay up?"

"I don't enjoy my dreams..." Cassie replied quietly.

"Should we wake the others up?" Natalia suggested, wanting to change the subject so Cassie wouldn't dwell on her bad dreams.

"You can if you want," Lucas said as he stood up, "I'm gonna see what's around here."

"I'll come with you," Renamon also stood up, "We can grab the mushrooms while we look."

Riley sighed as the pair walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Renamon...?" Lucas asked nervously.<p>

"What's up?" Renamon asked.

"Um... do you think... a relationship between a human and a Digimon would work out?"

Renamon paused and stared at him for a while. "I think... that regularly... it wouldn't..."

"Oh..." Lucas sighed as he looked down at his feet.

"I also think..." Renamon continued, "That the two of us can hardly be called regular..."

Lucas took a moment to absorb what she said before looking up to see that she had started walking again. He pumped his fist and quietly said to himself: "Yes!"

He glanced around to see Impmon standing behind him, staring with a blank expression.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." Lucas warned.

Impmon smirked. "Don't worry, Lover boy, I won't tell anyone,"

"Thanks." Lucas went to follow Renamon.

"As long as," Impmon added, "You agree to owe me one."

"And what will that 'one' entail?" Lucas asked.

"We'll see." Impmon replied.

"Fine." Lucas hurried after Renamon.

* * *

><p>"You're talking bull." Jason commented as the group of fourteen walked through the forest; Lucas at the head, Renamon at his side, Jason and Kristal at opposing sides of the group with everyone else between them.<p>

"I swear, there's a whole bloody desert just up ahead." Lucas replied.

"I wonder what has enough blood to fill up a desert..." Alex thought aloud; Riley sweat-dropped.

"There can't be a desert right next to a forest." Jason stated.

"You're going to eat those words." Lucas replied.

"Am I the only one who notices these stupid street-signs?" Kristal asked. "They're starting to bug me..."

"While I can't say they bug me, I have indeed noticed them." Riley replied, looking at a street-sign that depicted rocks falling off a cliff onto a car.

"Oh my god." Lucas breathed.

"What?" The group asked.

Lucas simply pointed at a sign. "When we get back to the real world I'm going to find that sign."

Everyone stared blankly at a sign with words upon it that read:

_UNIVERSE CLOSED_

_USE RAINBOW_

"That can't be a real street sign..." Riley commented.

"I remember reading about that sign..." Natalia replied, "Apparently it was put up in a town that had a Universe Street and Rainbow Street, but there was a parade or something on Universe Street and the detour went through Rainbow Street."

"That's still awesome." Lucas commented.

"I really don't see how..." Renamon replied.

Lucas gave her a disbelieving stare.

"Maybe it's because there actually are pocket universes and rainbows you can walk on in the Digital World..." Renamon shrugged.

"They're actually more common than you would think," Gaomon added, "Most shops in the Digital World are actually inside pocket universes so space isn't an issue. Absolute pain for the landowners if they're not the ones using it."

"Get off my back about that! At least I took care of it in the end..." Dorumon commented.

"You tricked him into stumbling into a Numemon sewer..." Gaomon glared.

"Think of it this way, we didn't have to pay rent." Dorumon shrugged.

"You didn't pay rent anyway." Gaomon continued glaring.

"Gaomon, let it go, he's just a test." Renamon put a paw on Gaomon's shoulder. "To see how far we can be pushed."

"Push." Dorumon lightly pushed Renamon.

"Apparently not bloody far!" Renamon yelled as she punched Dorumon in the head, sending him flying into a street-sign that depicted a silhouette, which looked uncannily like Dorumon, flying into a street-sign.

Lucas whistled as Dorumon slowly slid down to the ground. "Nice."

"Thank you."

Everyone else was just staring in dumb surprise.

"Shall we continue onwards?" Renamon suggested.

"We shall." Lucas continued to walk and Renamon soon joined him.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the rest of the group caught up with Lucas and Renamon.<p>

"And there you have it." Lucas announced as he stepped through some trees. "A desert, right next to a forest."

The other thirteen members of the group stepped out from the forest and onto the sand.

Jason stared out at the expanse of sand. "I hate you Lucas."

"I hate you too Jason." Lucas replied cheerfully before he started walking again. Renamon quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked him.

"That mountain." Lucas pointed at the mountain in the distance.

"Why?" Renamon asked.

"Well from there, we should be able to see the whole island." Lucas replied.

"It can't be an island." Riley commented.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"If it has a desert large enough to really be considered a desert, then it must be bigger than an island, so it must be a continent." Riley explained.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's an island, I climbed a tree back when we first got here and I saw, like, half of it." Lucas shot back. "What do you guys think? Island or continent?"

Most of the group seemed to be indifferent but Cassie spoke up, albeit quietly; "This is the Digital World isn't it? Maybe that means that it's like a USB or something... Maybe it looks small when viewed from up higher or far away, but then inside it really has a lot more than you would think it does..."

"That's impossible, it goes against the laws of physics." Riley retorted.

"Maybe a wizard did it." Alex suggested with a grin.

"A wizard couldn't have done it because magic isn't real." Riley stated.

"If magic isn't real, then how did we end up in the Digital World in the first place?" Natalia demanded.

"I don't know, maybe we were caught in a space-time anomaly." Riley tried to explain.

Lucas groaned and stopped paying attention as he looked back at the desert. "That's weird, why is there a telephone pole in a desert?" He then looked around. "Wait, why are there a whole bunch of telephone poles in a desert?" He looked back to see that everyone was getting involved in the argument about science versus magic. Lucas rolled his eyes before climbing the closest telephone pole.

"Hey Lucas...?" Renamon asked from the bottom of the telephone pole when Lucas was about halfway up.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing a telephone pole." Lucas replied as if it were obvious.

At this, the argument stopped and everyone watched Lucas as they realised that there were a whole bunch of telephone poles in a desert.

"Why?" Renamon asked.

"If I can't prove myself right, then at least I'll prove Riley wrong." Lucas replied as he reached the top. "Huh..."

"What do you see?" Renamon asked.

"Bit more than what I expected." Lucas replied. "This desert is bigger than I thought," He commented, "And I can't see the ocean any more... or the clearing where Dragon's Eye Lake is. In fact, it's trees as far as the eye can see in one direction, and sand in the other."

"See? I was right, it's a continent." Riley stated.

"But we came from that direction... just yesterday we were at the ocean's edge, even if we are on a continent, he should still be able to see the ocean." Natalia pointed out.

"I am now adopting Cassie's theory!" Lucas announced. "We probably made it so far because we had a high transfer speed."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Riley commented.

"Think about it, what makes more sense? Walking what appears to be... I dunno, a hundred kilometres, maybe more, in the span of about a day; or somehow being transferred across the same distance in the same timespan?" Lucas asked.

"They're both completely illogical!" Riley pointed out.

"Illogical or not, one happened, and I'm putting my money on the second one." Lucas replied. "Hey what's that?"

"We can't see it, so why'd you ask?" Renamon asked.

"It looks like a village, near the mountain." Lucas commented. "Let's go!" He slid down the telephone pole before he started walking.

"I'm fine with that." Renamon shrugged before following him.

"So am I." Natalia joined Renamon; Black Agumon shrugged before following his partner.

"Maybe we'll get some clarification on whether it really is an island or continent." Riley commented as he also followed Lucas; Alex and Lunamon quickly followed him.

"W-wait for me!" Cassie hurried after Riley with Guilmon just behind her.

Kristal glanced at Jason before following the others with Gaomon at her side.

Jason, Impmon and Dorumon stood at the desert's edge, staring after the others with a blank expression.

"They're all morons." Impmon commented.

"You can say that again..." Dorumon added.

"We have to follow them don't we?" Impmon asked.

"Damn straight." Dorumon replied as he followed them.

"Come on Jace, safety in numbers." Impmon walked after Dorumon.

"I'm the only sane person in the group," Jason commented, "Why did I have to be stuck with _them_?" he groaned before walking after the other members of the group.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we have reached the village by now?" Jason groaned.<p>

"We must be close by now." Lucas replied.

"You were probably just seeing things..." Jason commented.

"Then let's have a tie-breaker, Renamon?"

"Yes?" Renamon looked up from her feet.

"Climb up onto my shoulders."

"Why?" Renamon asked, a quizzical expression upon her face.

"So you can see the village." Lucas replied.

"Oh, okay." Renamon quickly hopped up onto Lucas' shoulders. "I think I see it." She put a paw above her eyes to block out the sun. "I do, we should reach it in just under an hour."

"Told you." Lucas poked out his tongue at Jason.

"Lucas?" The boy in question looked up at his partner. "Can you carry me?" She slid down his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No problem." Lucas responded with a smirk as he grabbed onto her legs.

"Thanks."

"Renamon!" Black Agumon gasped.

"What?" The vixen groaned.

"Just because you _really_ want to ride Lucas doesn't mean you can just do it in front of everyone!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Gaomon," Gaomon looked at Renamon, "Hit him." Gaomon obliged and smacked Black Agumon in the back of the head.

"It was just a joke..." Black Agumon grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I don't get it..." Alex commented.

"You're not supposed to." Riley replied.

"If you say so..." Alex sighed.

"Is riding someone considered rude in your world?" Lunamon asked.

"Let's not talk about this..." Riley groaned.

"Do you also think it's rude to get inside someone else?" Guilmon asked.

"I think they'll take that out of context..." Impmon pointed out.

"Okay, is it rude to get inside someone even if you say you'll get off later?" Guilmon corrected himself.

"Let's change the subject!" Kristal announced.

"Why?" Guilmon asked.

"Digimon," Renamon said, getting their attention, "Humans have different meanings for riding people, getting inside people and getting off."

"Don't they mean the same things to everyone?" Lunamon asked.

"Not exactly..." Renamon sweat-dropped, along with most of the humans.

"What do they mean to humans?" Guilmon asked.

"Hold up a second," Dorumon said, "Renamon, did you assume that all of the Digimon don't know what they mean to humans?"

Renamon stared at Dorumon for a few seconds. "I'm a bit stupid aren't I?"

"I'd say a lot stupid." One glance from Renamon was all Gaomon needed to know to hit Dorumon in the head.

"You guys really seem to know a lot about humans..." Kristal commented.

"Your people have ways of contacting us..." Gaomon explained, "Even if they don't realise it."

"Ooh that sounds vague and mysterious." Lucas commented giddily.

"I feel like my brain cells are dying just listening to this conversation..." Jason groaned.

"Then go ahead," Kristal said, "And piss off." She hissed the last three words.

The majority of the group was taken back by the venom in her tone.

"Is this how you deal with it?" Natalia whispered. Kristal simply smirked in reply.

"Well, I guess I'm not wanted here," Jason said as he stopped walking, "See you guys in the real world." He turned around and started walking back towards the forest.

"Wouldn't it just be wonderful if we never saw each other again?" Kristal thought aloud in an overly cheerful voice.

Jason snarled at her before he continued on his way.

"Lucas! Do something!" Natalia insisted.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"He's been nothing but a sour-puss since you got here." Renamon added.

"Riley!"

"Sorry Natalia, but he seems to have a rather negative impact on the group." Riley shrugged.

"Cassie?"

"He reminds me of my brother..." Cassie replied quietly, in a tone that showed that it wasn't a good thing.

"We can't just let him go off alone!"

"Sure we can." Kristal replied happily as she continued walking in the opposite direction to Jason.

"Don't worry Nat, I got his back." Impmon assured her.

"Make sure he's still in one piece when we meet up again later." Gaomon advised.

"Why do you care?" Impmon asked.

"Why do you care for Kristal?" Gaomon shot back.

"Fair call," Impmon said, "You promise to keep her safe until then and you got a deal."

"Then our deal is settled." Gaomon replied before walking after Kristal; Impmon soon followed Jason.

"Jason'll be fine, even infernal creatures have a sense of honour." Lucas commented before he walked after Kristal.

"As long as he's with Impmon, he should survive." Riley added before joining Lucas and Renamon. Alex, Lunamon, Cassie and Guilmon soon followed Riley.

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." Natalia muttered.

"Why's that?" Black Agumon asked.

"Even people as stubborn as Jason and Lucas should see the safety in numbers." Natalia replied.

"Maybe they don't care." Black Agumon shrugged.

Natalia sighed in exasperation as she looked up to the sky. "Hey, what's that?"

"You're starting to sound like Lucas..." Black Agumon commented as he looked up.

"Is that another Digimon?" Natalia asked as she pointed out a black object flying through the sky.

"Not one that I know of at least." Black Agumon replied. "Looks like a big, black gear."

"That's weird..." Natalia commented as she watched it. "Looks like we're going to find out what it is, it's heading for that mountain." She pointed out the mountain they were heading towards.

"Should be interesting." Black Agumon thought aloud before he started walking.

"Yeah... Interesting..." Natalia sighed as she also started walking.

* * *

><p>"Didn't Renamon say it would only take an hour to get to the village?" Riley asked.<p>

Renamon had recently continued walking for herself. "Yes Renamon did."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"It's been almost two hours." Riley replied.

"I could have been mistaken..." Renamon shrugged.

"Not by that much..." Riley sighed.

"More proof that Cassie is right!" Lucas announced.

"I don't see how..." Riley commented.

"We had a high transfer speed earlier, and now we have a low transfer speed, so it takes longer to travel over distances." Lucas explained.

"Just because it makes sense in your head doesn't mean it will make sense to other people..."

"It kinda made sense to me." Renamon chipped in.

"I see the village!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Come on guys!" Lucas took off running towards the village. Renamon soon joined him, followed by the others.

"Is it just me, or does this village look like it's been shrunk?" Dorumon asked.

"You're probably imagining it." Guilmon chirped. He then sniffed the air. "I smell Gigimon!"

"Gigimon?" Lucas asked.

"The form Guilmon was in when we first got here." Cassie explained.

"Then let's hurry faster!"

However, when they arrived, Dorumon was revealed to be right. The village was tiny, with tiny huts and tiny Digimon inhabiting them.

"Welcome strange creatures!" One Gigimon greeted with a wide grin.

"Do you have any water? We just walked across a desert." Lucas asked.

"But of course! Just drink straight from the fountain!" The Gigimon motioned to a water fountain in the centre of the village. "You can even take some with you in these bottles!"

One of the Gigimon came forward and gave a bottle to Cassie. She then looked it over.

"This has my name on it... Where'd you find it?" Cassie asked.

"Inside a bag that was left here by a kindly stranger. He said that we should give it to the girl whose name was on it, which I'm guessing is you."

"It's just over here!" One of the Gigimon hurried off with Cassie and Guilmon following them.

"Did they say who they were?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, just that we should give the bag to a girl named Cassie." The Gigimon replied cheerfully.

"So we don't even know who to thank for it..." Lucas sighed.

"Guys!" Cassie called from near the fountain. "It really is my bag!"

"This calls for a celebration!" The Gigimon cheered.

"They're excitable..." Renamon commented.

"Just like ours." Lucas pointed at Guilmon who was also cheering and bouncing up and down.

"What kind of celebration?" Natalia asked.

"A party! Music, dancing, food!" The Gigimon replied.

"I love parties!" Lucas joined in on the cheering.

"This isn't exactly the time for a party." Natalia pointed out.

"Why not?" The Gigimon asked as they stopped cheering.

"We need to find a way back to our world." Natalia explained.

"Worry about that tomorrow! For today and tonight, we party!" The Gigimon started cheering again.

"Besides Nat, you could do with a bit of lightening up." Lucas nudged her.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed from the fountain. "This water tastes awesome!"

"That's because it comes from a spring on the top of Mount Mihirashi." One of the Gigimon explained.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" Alex asked.

"Up there!" The Gigimon motioned to the mountain the gear crashed into earlier.

"Black Agumon," Natalia said, "I suddenly feel very sick."

"You're not the only one..." Black Agumon replied.

"What's wrong with the fountain?" Alex asked as the water flow suddenly stopped.

"We better get ready for trouble." Natalia thought aloud.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for-" Lucas was cut off as the fountain started to spew out flames instead of water.

"Well even if we can't get water from the fountain, then we can get some from the well." One of the Gigimon explained.

"This well?" Natalia pointed at a nearby well.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Let's see then." Natalia picked up the bucket and dropped it into the well. There was silence for a second before a thunking that sounded like a bucket hitting the bottom of an empty well. "Anywhere else you get water from?"

"The lake behind the village?"

"Let's check there then." Natalia started to head towards the lake.

"I'm on it!" Lucas bolted in the same direction. After about a minute he stopped and called back. "It's completely empty!"

"How could a lake just dry up?" Riley asked.

"Too many leechers and not enough seeders!" Lucas called out.

"Oh shut up! This isn't a computer game!"

"You still don't know that!"

"Guys," Natalia said, getting their attention, "Black Agumon and I saw a big, black gear crash into the mountain earlier."

"That might affect the water supply..." One of the Gigimon commented.

"Do you just get all of your water from there?" Black Agumon asked.

"Probably." The same Gigimon replied.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to bring down the mood further, but look." Renamon pointed at a trail of fire heading towards the village from the top of Mount Mihirashi.

"What the hell is that?" Kristal asked.

"I'll check." Cassie reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars. She looked through them at the mountain. "It looks like a tall man, but he's covered in fire."

"It's Meramon!" The Gigimon cried as they started to panic.

"Who's Meramon?" Kristal asked.

"He's a Champion level Digimon," Gaomon said, "He's the protector of Mount Mihirashi, and never leaves it."

"Then something is very wrong..." Kristal commented.

"Maybe the black gear..." Natalia pointed out.

"Everybody onto the boat!" Lucas yelled.

"Boat...?" Natalia sweat-dropped.

"There's a boat in the dried-up lake." Lucas explained.

"There's a boat... in the middle of a dried-up lake... in the middle of a desert...?" Natalia sighed.

"Better believe it." Lucas replied before he started directing the Gigimon towards the boat.

"And what shall we do on the boat?" Riley asked.

"We're not gonna do anything on the boat." Lucas replied.

"Forgive me if I don't understand..."

"We're gonna put the Gigimon on the boat, then we're gonna fight Meramon." Lucas replied with a cocky smirk.

"Do you have a plan of attack?" Riley asked.

"Renamon and Gaomon Digivolve." Lucas replied. "The others distract Meramon long enough for them to do so."

"And what if they can't Digivolve like Renamon last night?" Riley asked.

"They only won't be able to if we have thoughts like that." Lucas replied. "Now help me get these Gigimon moving!"

* * *

><p>"So we're all clear on the plan yeah?" Lucas asked as the group stood at the edge of the lake, watching Meramon approach rapidly.<p>

"Sure, we're the cannon fodder so Fur-face and Fido can Digivolve." Dorumon replied. Renamon smacked him in the back of the head.

"Good." Lucas commented.

"Why don't we just Digivolve now?" Gaomon asked.

"Not dramatic enough." Lucas replied simply.

"Right..." Gaomon sighed.

Kristal looked at Lucas. "Screw this, Gaomon, Digivolve."

"Gladly," Gaomon said, "Gaomon Digivolve to...!"

After a few moments, and Gaomon remained as Gaomon, something was obviously wrong.

"What's wrong? Can't Digivolve?" The group looked up in horror to see Meramon standing over them.

"Attack!" All of the Digimon attacked except Gaomon and Renamon.

"Is that all you got?" Meramon laughed.

"Renamon Digivolve to...!"

"Not today!" Meramon jumped over the other Digimon and punched Renamon in the torso, sending her flying into the lake.

"Renamon!" Lucas jumped into the lake and ran to Renamon's side.

"Well, we're fucked." Natalia commented, looking up at Meramon.

"Keep going!" Dorumon roared as he attacked Meramon again, along with Lunamon, Black Agumon and Gaomon.

"Cassie?" Guilmon asked, looking down at the teenage girl holding onto him. "I have to help them..."

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Cassie replied quietly.

"I won't get hurt." Guilmon assured her.

Dorumon suddenly flew over their heads, landing on his own. "Well that hurt..." He then got up and charged Meramon again.

"I'm guessing a tactical retreat isn't much of an option." Natalia thought aloud.

"Not at this particular moment, no." Riley sighed.

"Hey Riley! Can't you do something to help me Digivolve?" Dorumon asked.

"Nothing that I know of..." Riley replied.

"Great..." Dorumon groaned before attacking once more.

"Their attacks aren't doing anything!" Alex cried.

"We just have to hit him harder, all together now!" Lunamon called out.

"Tear Shot!" "Metal Cannon!" "Pepper Breath!" "Wild Echo!"

Meramon took the attacks without flinching.

"Is it just me or is he getting bigger?" Gaomon commented.

"My turn! Fireball!" Meramon threw fireballs at Lunamon, Dorumon, Black Agumon and Gaomon, sending them all flying. Their respective partners ran to check on them.

"Cassie, you need to run." Guilmon stated as Meramon turned his gaze towards them.

"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not letting you fight." Cassie replied.

"That's so sweet, I think I'm going to hurl a Fireball." Meramon laughed before throwing a fireball at Guilmon and Cassie.

"Cassie!" Guilmon quickly covered Cassie with his body.

"Guilmon!" Cassie cried as she realised what he was doing.

"Guilmon Digivolve to...!"

Meramon's laughing was interrupted as his Fireball was knocked back at him.

"Growlmon!" Guilmon had grown. He was now taller and more muscular, with a tuft of grey, spiky hair on his head, along with wearing black rings with yellow markings upon them on his wrists, thighs and tail. Finally, he sprouted a long, blade-like protrusion from each elbow.

"Bring it on Growlmon!" Meramon laughed.

"Guilmon..." Cassie breathed.

Growlmon's glare turned from Meramon to Cassie at the same moment as the glare turned into a look of worry and compassion. "Cassie... If I don't fight, you'll get hurt, and I could never live with myself if I let that happen."

"I understand, Guilmon..."

"Call me Growlmon." Growlmon smiled.

"I said bring it on!" Growlmon received a Fireball to the snout.

"With pleasure." Growlmon grinned maliciously as he looked at Meramon.

"About time!"

Growlmon roared before charging at Meramon.

"Cassie! Are you okay?" Renamon knelt down next to Cassie.

"As long as I have Guilmon, I'm great." Cassie replied.

"Renamon!" Lucas climbed out of the lake. "Whadya say we give Growlmon a paw?" He held up his Digivice.

"I say let's do it." Renamon nodded.

"Digivolve!" The pair yelled in unison.

"Kyubimon!" The now Champion-level fox dashed towards Meramon and Growlmon.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Growlmon? Afraid to play with fire?" Meramon laughed as he threw Fireball after Fireball at Growlmon.<p>

"I could say the same to you." Growlmon replied. "Pyro Blaster!" He shot a ball of flame from his mouth at Meramon, who easily dodged.

"Is that your best shot?" Meramon laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Growlmon roared.

"Tag me in!" Kyubimon leaped up onto Growlmon's head before jumping up into the air.

"Nice try! Have a ball!" Meramon threw a Fireball at Kyubimon.

"Plasma Blade!" One of the blades on Growlmon's elbows glowed blue and he sliced through the Fireball, destroying it.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon launched her flames which struck Meramon and trapped him in a cage of mystical fire.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon launched another ball of fire, striking Meramon dead-on in the chest.

Kyubimon dispersed the cage, allowing Meramon to fall to his knees as he shrunk down to his original size.

"Kyubimon, look!" Growlmon pointed at a black gear that flew out of Meramon's back.

"Don't let it get away!" Kyubimon cried. "Dragon Wheel!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

The two attacks collided with the gear, shattering it into billions of tiny fragments.

"The gear must have driven him crazy." Growlmon commented.

"Strange, even in my years under Centarumon, I never heard of anything like this..."

"Lol!" A voice called out.

"Shut up Black Agumon! You can't even lose weight!" Kyubimon yelled back.

"Too far!"

* * *

><p>"What happened to you Meramon? You used to be so nice." A Gigimon asked.<p>

"I don't know... It felt like someone else was controlling me..." Meramon groaned, rubbing his head.

"But if you weren't in control of yourself, then who was?" Another Gigimon asked.

"Maybe a virus." Lucas commented.

"We're still not in a video game!" Riley insisted.

While they argued, Cassie took Guilmon's arm and led him away from the group.

"What's up Cassie?" Guilmon asked.

"I just want to say... thank you... for saving me..." Cassie replied.

"No problem, it's what friends do." Guilmon smiled.

"I've never really been friends with anyone before..." Cassie commented.

"Well now you've got eleven." Guilmon replied happily.

"Anyway... there's something else..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm... here..." Cassie reached into her bag and pulled out a leash for a collar. She then handed it to Guilmon.

"What's this for?" Guilmon asked.

"My collar..." Cassie replied, motioning to the collar around her neck.

"You..." Guilmon was left speechless as he realised what she was trying to say.

"I'm yours," Cassie said, "And you are my master."

"Cassie... I can't..." Guilmon shook his head.

"Am I not good enough...?" Cassie squeezed her eyes tight and cringed.

"No, Cassie, it's because no-one should own you." Guilmon replied.

"No-one?" Cassie opened her eyes. "So you're not going to hit me?"

"What happened in your world?" Guilmon cried as he threw his arms around Cassie in a tight hug. Cassie then started to shake. "Cassie?"

"I... haven't been hugged... since my mother died..." Cassie replied as the tears started to flow and she fell to her knees.

Guilmon said nothing and simply held her tighter.

"Thank you... for everything..." Cassie whispered.

"My pleasure." Guilmon replied.

Cassie gently pulled away. She reached up to her neck and gripped the collar. "I... I don't think I can..."

Guilmon put a claw on Cassie's hand and gently pushed them down. "If you're not ready to take the collar off, then you don't have to."

"Will you keep the leash until I'm ready?" Cassie asked.

"If that is what you want, then yes." Guilmon replied.

"Thank you..." Cassie smiled a little.

"Now let's get back to the others." Guilmon suggested.

"You go, I'll be right there." Cassie replied.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Guilmon returned to the others. Cassie stood up and turned around to face away from the village.

"Do you hear that, mother? No-one should own me... I think I understand what you were trying to say now... Did you do this, mother? Did you influence the world so I would end up with people so nice?" She paused. "Even if you didn't do this... thank you... I love you..."

"Cassie?" A voice asked.

Cassie quickly turned around. "Oh, hi Riley."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Riley asked.

Cassie looked back out to the desert. "I'm not going to be all by myself ever again."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

Cassie looked back at him. "I have you, and Guilmon, and everyone else. I'm never going to be alone again."

"Have you been alone until now?" Riley asked.

"I thought I had been, but now, I don't think I ever was." Cassie replied, as she looked back out at the desert.

"As long as I have something to say about it, you'll never be alone," Riley said, "And nothing will ever happen to you."

Cassie looked at him.

"I should get back..." Riley quickly left.

Cassie smiled after him. "I'm so lucky..."


End file.
